Homestuck Highschool 101
by terezi-pyropee
Summary: Terezi Pyrope hated Karkat Vantas with ever inch of hatered she had in her. Her best friend Nepeta, has been dating him. But he is a total player, yet the most popular guy in school, along with Gamzee Makara. Would such a girl like Terezi, find herself falling for this young troll boy? Or will she hate him forever and end up pushing her own friends away from her? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Back

**Homestuck Highschool 101. **

_ Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction I am ever making. Im going to mainly focus on my OTP, which is Karezi (karkat and terezi). As the story goes on, I will add in some other ships, cannon or non-cannon. But at the beginning, we will focus on them, and there may be rosemary as well(rose and kanaya). Please. If there is a ship that you don't like, don't hate the story just for that, because the main focus is on Karkat Vantas and Terezi Pyrope._

_ Also, I'd like to thank one account "Kinsler5". She gave me the inspiration to do this, due to her stories. So thank you! One last note, I wont be using their typing styles for the text dialogue, it will take much too long. If they're chatting through the internet or making a note, diary entries, stuff like that, then I will use their typing style, but for the dialogue, no! Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read this, if you want more, comment below! Thanks!_

**Chapter One: Welcome Back**

_Brrrring! Brrrring!_

Summer break, is finally over. It seemed to have gone by fast though. I hadn't done much over the summer, my parents were both on business of parents, Alternia blew up into bits, we all decided to go to the human planet, Earth. At first, the news was really annoying to us. After we told them everything, well not really everything, only about Alternia, they ignored us. We got adopted by human families, and we've been living with them for a couple of years now. I was adopted by two parents, they're loving, but work a lot, and I have two human sisters. Camila DeRose, she's 19 and goes to a community college, still living with my parents. She has a sour personality and is the "queen bee" at college. I try to ignore her, but its hard to, as she constantly picks a fight with me! Then there is my younger sister Abby DeRose, she's 15, in her freshman year of highschool, she's really sweet and actually took the time to get to know me better! At least Abby makes me happy when I'm sad, or down, Camila does, nothing!

"Terezi, Terezi! Come on! You'll be late to homeroom, on the first day!" Nepeta yelled to me, through the buzzing noise of the school. She yanked my arm and pulled me to our homeroom, plopping me in a seat right next to her.

"Thanks Nepeta! I guess I was lost in my thoughts for a second!" I told her, petting her head. Nepeta still wore the blue hat that Kanaya made for her back in Alternia, it was kind of cute!

I sat back in my seat, waiting for the teacher to come in. I'm Terezi DeRose Pyrope, 16 years old, in my sophomore year of highschool! I'm a very quiet girl, I only like talking to my best friends, Nepeta Leijon and Tavros Nitram. After coming to the Earth world, my new parents brought me to this eye surgery place, I was able to get my blindness taken away, and I an see as bright as day! It feels great to be able to see again! I was lost in my thoughts for a moment, when I saw Karkat Vantas strolling in. Most people Call him an insufferable asshole, but they still like him, he was our leader, and best friends with Gamzee Makara, also known as, the hottest, most popular guy in school! Every girl was basically head over heels in love with Gamzee and Karkat.

"Hey, Nepeta!" Karkat said, leaning over her desk to plant a kiss on her lips. They've been together, dating, as matesprites, for almost two years! Nepeta is one of my best friends, and I hate that she would go for an insufferable asshole like Karkat.

"Hehe, hi Karkat! I barely saw you almost all summer!" She pouted, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, my parents dragged me out to some place called, California? We went there to bring my little brother to Disneyland, It was totally boring, because I didn't have you." He leaned over and gave her another passionate kissed as I scoffed, turning in the other direction. "Something wrong, Pyrope?" He glared at me, but then the teacher walked in, making him go to sit down.

The teacher passed out our schedules and forced us to introduce ourselves to each other, even though we basically knew everyone already. The teacher explained to us school rules, and specific ones for the trolls, then gave us one last word, and sat at his desk, waiting for the time for us to be dismissed. Once he finished, I looked down at my schedule , Nepeta and I turned to each other, exchanging them, checking what classes we had together.

"Aww, we barely have any classes! Let me go check with Karkitty to see if we have any together!" She got up from the seat and walked over to him, with both my schedule and hers too. Then she gasped and came back, running into her seat and shoving my schedule back to me.

"Whats with the hurry, Neppies?" I giggled, giving her room to talk.

"All we have is Art class together, Purrezi! You and Karkat have almost all the same classes! Switch with me?" She begged. I simply rolled my eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"I wish we could switch! Damnit! Why did I have to get almost every class with that insufferable asshole!" I groaned

"He is not an insufferable asshole! Maybe you should try to get along with him! I love him!"

"How can you love him?! He is a total player, he cheats on you at least twice a week!:

"That's not tru— Ok… Maybe it is a bit true. But I don't care! I still love him! And you should learn to accept that!"

"I do, I do… I just.. .Don't want you getting hurt, that's all.."

"Don't worry! I'll take care of myself! See you in lunch!"

She jolted up from her seat and went to the next class, I sighed and waited until the classroom emptied out, until I got up, to my next class, that was until someone collided behind me.

"Terezi, move a little faster, maybe?" He shoved passed me and I ended up dropping my phone onto the ground, and the case and battery flew off.

"Thanks, you asshole.." I said, as he left, picking up the pieces "Great, I cant find the battery!"

I got up and when I looked up, he was standing in front of me, with the battery, without saying a word, I took it and ran off to my next class, rage in my eyes.

This school year was going to be a living nightmare, I could tell already.


	2. Chapter 2: A new connection

**Homestuck High School 101**

* * *

_Ok, I didn't really get reviews or anything for the first chapter, or anything.. But if I update this and people are actually reading the story, maybe I'll continue?_

_If I start getting reviews, or if people even like my story my plan is to update at least one chapter per day, two on Saturday. I'm going to exclude Sunday because my father likes to spend time with our family that day because he is always working. Also, in this chapter im going to start putting karkats point of view too, ok? Anyway, leave reviews, comments, and please tell me if you want the story to continue! :)_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: A New Connection**_

It's been already about four months into this new school year. Surprisingly, it hasn't been a living nightmare, yet! Karkat has been practically avoiding me since our very first encounter, alone, with each other. I guess we both try to avoid each other, even when he's with Nepeta, I casually excuse myself because I have "too much homework" and that I'd talk to her later. Nepeta is close enough with me to know what I really mean when I say that. Since she knows that I'm practically avoiding him, and I barely see her all day, she decided to walk home with me today. We walked side by side, in silence.

"Hey, did something happened with you and Karkitty, Purrezi?" She asked, pawing my arm.

"No, nothing happened! I guess I just don't like him, you should know that." I cleared out my throat and said nothing through a few seconds of silence. "Anyway, Mrs. Hopper said that we're going to be starting our first big group project in history class tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah! I know! Im excited about it! I would definitely work with you! But, we don't have that class together…."

"Nepeta, it's ok, I bet you can take this chance to be closer with humans, Or Feferi! Feferi really wants to be… furrends with you, you know!"

"Grrr… Fine! I'll try to become closer with the humans, but with Feferi, I thought we were already good furrends!"

"Maybe you should become better friends? Just try Nepeta! I can see you guys becoming best friends really quick!"

"Heh, yeah, maybe, oh look, this is your corner that you turn on! See you later Purrezi!" Nepeta finally said, as I turned the corner, waving to her as she disappeared further down the street.

My headphones fell from my backpack as I reached for them, and I quickly went down to pick them up, and stood up, putting them in her phone and blasting a loud song through the headphones. The streets seemed empty, although they were normally full at this time of day, it was only 3pm, after school. I continued walking down the street, facing towards the ground to avoid the cold winter winds blowing in my face. I had never really experienced this type of weather before, but I don't really like this type of weather. I sighed continuing my walk home.

"Hey Pyrope…" a strange yet familiar voice called out to me.

I turned quickly to notice who this strange voice belonged to. I simply rolled my eyes and continued walking off, turning up the volume of my music.

"Pyrope! I called your name!" The person yelled even louder.

The music played through my ears as I continued walking ahead, I shut my eyes for a few seconds as I walked, and that's when I realized that it was a terrible, terrible mistake.

* * *

I was watching as that Pyrope girl continued walking, the first time she saw me, she just turned away and kept walking. I know that she knows I'm here! Even when I yelled louder, she kept walking and walking, I was pretty far from her at the moment. Maybe she couldn't hear me over the sound of her headphones?

"Pyrope! Come on! I just want to talk to you!" I called out, still no response from her.

The street was long and empty, and it was pretty cold outside, too, so I turned my head down, away from the cold winds. I actually kind of like this winter weather, I hear from the humans, that sometimes you get snow too. The humans really know a lot, I took them all for granted, I guess. Although, the humans can never replace the trolls, and earth can certainly never replace Alternia. It's been a while since it blew up, but most of us are managing. When it blew up and we were sent down here, I was given a nice family, and then Nepeta came along and I agreed to do the thing called "dating". It's been almost two years since we've been together. I really do love her, but sometimes she gets boring, and, well, I have to give other girls a turn.

I turned my head up, to see Terezi, still walking the way she was, head down, ear buds in. I believe it's time to give her a turn to with me! I know that she's been dying to be with me, ever since that first day of school. I just know it! I looked back down, only to hear the honks of a few horns from cars in the street, I looked up to see that Pyrope was still walking the same way, crossing the street, yet she couldn't hear the cars.

"Pyrope! Watch out!" I yelled out to her, dropping my bag and sprinting to her. She glanced up at me, and then to see the car coming towards her, she basically froze in place, dropping some books she had been carrying.

"Gog Damn it, Pyrope! Move!" I called out, she was still too stunned by the car, it was getting closer and close, and my heart started racing, as I ran faster with every step I took. I seemed to have gotten her just in time. I grabbed her arms, and quickly launched myself backwards toward the sidewalk. Holding her tightly in my arms, as we fell back against the sidewalk.

My heart was nearly beating right out of my chest, as the girl with the carrot, like horns, laid on my chest. She was still stunned from what happened, and I took her headphones out of her ears, and whispered into them, "You should thank your savior.."

She then jumped right off and was sitting next to me instead, turning the music off. " I don't believe savior is the correct word! More like, I shouldn't than the insufferable asshole who supposedly saved my life!"

"Hey, I am not an insufferable asshole!"

"Yeah, sure, I'll believe that. Just ask the 50 girls you've dated this week, so far!" And with that, she grabbed her books off the street and took off.

Who ever thought that a girl could hate me with so much passion. Even after I saved her own life, from getting hit my a car. Whatever, she'll probably fall for me soon! Then I can actually talk to her, about a date.

I continued walking home, and the girl with teal blood was already gone from my sight. Even though I only just saved her, I couldn't get the thought of her out of my mind. Especially the thought of her getting hurt. My heart was still beating from when I saved her from nearly getting hit by a car. My hands were also a bit shaky. Damn it Karkat! Think straight! Terezi is just another girl that you will make fall for you. Now, just get ready for the date with Tiffany Weirtzstein tonight!

Although, even at the date, I probably won't stop thinking about how Terezi could have gotten seriously hurt today, if I hadn't saved her.


	3. Chapter 3: A Strange Bond

**Homestuck High School 101**

* * *

_So you guys like the story I guess? I never really write/type stories like this. I love writing stories, and I've been told by my teachers and parents that I am good a writing them! My usual stories are dark, I kind of get the idea for them from my dark past, and such. Therefore, it's very different to write a story like this, and I'm glad you guys like it! Sorry for the late update by the way, almost the entire day my friend and I were having a "draw-off" kind of thing. Not sure who won, because he gave up at one point trying to draw soul x Maka! Anyway, I apologize for writing this late! Also, sorry for not posting yesterday's update, I'm moving out of my apartment and my family and I need to pack things up, sorry! __((and sorry this chapter is so bad, by the way))  
_

_Oh, and someone said this was "off character" and sorry, but when I write stories based off of other characters, I like to change their personality sometimes! So sorry if that bothers you, I just want the story to be as original as possible! Anyway, Please leave reviews, helpful hints, and such for the next chapter. I apologize or any spelling mistakes, or incorrect sentence structures! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Strange Bond**

My books made a loud bang when they hit against the desk. I was the first one in class, I put my backpack in my seat and walked out to the hallway to put my coat away in my locker. The shoes I wore, would make a clicking noise that echoed through the empty hall. As I approached my locker, I rested my head against it, shutting my eyes closed. Still processing through my head, what had happened yesterday.

"You ok, Pyrope?" A familiar voice said to me. I turned my head and scowled at the figure standing before me.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine! Nothing for you to be concerned about!" I turned, putting in the combination for my locker and pulling it open.

"Are you sure? Especially about what happened yesterday?"

"Yup! I'm just peachy!" I replied through my teeth as I stripped off my coat, and scarf, shoving them into my locker, then slamming it closed. "You don't have to worry! I'm fine!" I said, turning to him before walking off to the classroom.

Goodness, that guy never gives up, does he? I took a sketchpad out from my backpack, and put it down on the table, plopping myself on the seat and resting my backpack on the hair next to me. Before I even opened the book, that Vantas kid, sat himself in he seat next to me. I simply rolled my eyes and opened the sketchbook, beginning to draw where I left my pencil. He just sat there, and didn't say a word. He just watched me draw. It made me a bit uncomfortable, but I didn't care, I just wanted to finish up my drawing that I had.

The bell rang, signaling the students that class was about to begin, and I was just about done with my drawing. I love to draw, especially Anime and stuff like that, but I tend to make things very detailed. It didn't bother me because I liked the way that I draw! I closed up my sketchbook and slipped it in my bag, taking out the books for history class. That's when I glanced over at him to see Karkat still watching me.

"You can stop staring and go to your seat already!" I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, you're pretty good at drawing, you know. What were you drawing, by the way?" He said, basically ignoring what I had said to him.

"Uh, yeah, I really love to draw… I started drawing anime stuff when I was in sixth grade! Since then I've been fixing up my skills!"

He gave me a smile and walked off to his desk without saying another word, as the teacher walked in. God, what's with that kid? One day he's not talking to me and now he is? I sighed to myself, switching my notebooks, mainly because of that fact that I took out the wrong one. I opened it wide and began writing as the teacher wrote down some exercises on the board for us to do today.

* * *

I sat in my seat and took a final look at that Pyrope girl. She put away her drawing notebook and immediately began copying from the board. She changed somehow once we came onto this planet. Then, when she got her eyesight fixed and was able to see again, she changed a lot. She didn't seem to have the same personality or attitude as she did on Alternia. It was sort of a sad thing, I liked having her that way when we were on Alternia. Then again, once we all came to this human world, we all changed a lot! Especially Eridan, Eridan became a completely softie, and he is still flushed for Feferi after all this time!

"Vantas… Karkat Vantas?" The teacher called out, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I replied, slamming my hands onto the desk, looking up at the teacher.

"You need to choose your partner, Vantas! That's what we're doing right now after you copy from the board!" The teacher said sternly, giggling a bit at the end.

"Oh yeah…. I think I will choose… Pyrope!" I called out, turning to see that Terezi's face was flushed with anger.

"Ok, good, go to your partner and pick a country, any country and answer the questions on the board for it! This little project is just for fun, so have fun!" She smiled turning away.

Just then, Terezi ran over to me, pointing her finger right at me.

"Karkat! What makes you think, that I want to be your partner?!" she nearly yelled at me.

"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down! I'm doing this for Nepeta's sake!" I replied firmly

"Nepeta's sake?! If you wanted to do ANYTHING for her sake, then the best thing you could do, is leave her, for good!"

"Is someone…. Jealous?"

"God, Karkat, you're unbelievable! Look, lets just get this project over with, alright?" She replied, rolling her eyes, then going over to her desk to get a paper and pen and coming back.

"Ok, fine, whatever you want!"

She groaned and scribbled down a few digits on the paper and ripping that piece off handing it to me. "Here, my number, call me if you need anything! Give me yours so I can arrange a date for you to come to my house so we can work on it!" She said, sliding the paper over to me.

"So, you actually want to go on a date with me? Wow! Never thought you'd actually go for me, Pyrope!" I nearly yelled out loud, writing my number on the paper.

Her mouth was opened wide, in a gasp, and her cheeks flushed red over her gray skin. She simply took the paper and walked back to her seat. I turned around and noticed the eyes of other students staring at her, as she banged her head down on the table. I simply scoffed at her reaction to all of this and quickly took out my phone and put her number in, sending her a text message, right when I punched in the number.

Terezi picked up her phone when it vibrated and turned to glare at me, shoving the phone back into her backpack. For the remainder of the class, Terezi Sat in her desk, copying the rest of the questions, and answering them to a country. I guess she didn't intend on discussing it with me.

The bell rang, and the class emptied out, I rose from my seat over to the corner of the class where Terezi sat and blocked her way of exiting.

"What do you want… Guy with the nubby horns?" She said as she finished putting her books in her bag and raised an eyebrow.

"Just looking at the view! It's a pretty good one too." I replied, giving her a smirk,

Terezi rolled her eyes and slipped her backpack on. "Flirtation, will get you no where! Ok? Just a piece of advice!"

I quickly wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closed, making my smirk into a smiled. "Are you sure about that?" I leaned in my face, just then, she shoved me away, and I crashed into a desk nearby.

"Dammit Karkat! I'm pretty sure about that! Don't do anything sly like that! Unless you want Nepeta hearing about this!" She yelled to me, crossing her arms

My expression shifted and I put my hands on her shoulders, pushing her to the wall. "I swear, if you tell anything to Nepeta, then I'll… I'll uh….I'll make sure you pay!" I growled to her.

She simply smirked, lightly shoving me off of her. "Funny, how one second you're 'all over me' then, once I mentioned Nepeta, you became all defensive! I won't tell her anything, I don't need to, or I mean, I don't want to, get between your relationship with her! If you don't want me to tell her anything, then I recommend you stop bringing a new girl into your home everyday!" She scoffed. "Now, I must get to my next class." She smiled at me, and walked past me, out the door.

I stood there, struck by the words she said. My face was growing hot with anger. That blind bitch doesn't know anything about what I do. I simply shook off the words she said that ended with a sweet, I mean, evil smile. I shook my head and leaned against a desk, recollecting my thoughts. Terezi is totally wrong, she knows nothing about what I do, or my life.

And I don't think I ever want her to know about my life, but something tells me that she will end up knowing more than she needs to.


	4. Chapter 4: Just Friends, ok?

**Homestuck High School 101**

* * *

_Hey guys! Glad you like the story, so far! I think I'm going to change when I post a chapter, I can't do it everyday, because things come up randomly! Sorry! I might change it to, every other day, or every two days? If that bothers you guys, just PM , or tell me! Also, school begins on August 8__th__, so I WILL change the schedule to when I post, once it begins! Oh, and I've been wondering, with the way I type, and how I develop the plot so far, how old do you people think I am? I'm just curious. If I sound younger than my actual age, then I probably need to improve my writing a bit, I guess. Maybe PM me, or write in the reviews to this chapter about what you think my age is! If I get any replies, I'll tell you in the next story? Maybe! Anyway, sorry for the super late update! I'm still packing things and moving into my new house this coming week!_

_Please leave reviews, follow, or favorite the story! You can also follow or favorite me for future stories that I may write! Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Just Friends, ok?**

The bell rang, signaling that class was over for today. I stood at my locker, putting in the combination for my lock, and pulling open my locker door.

"Hey, Purrezi! Long day today? You look all tired!" Nepeta told me, leaning against the locker next to mine.

I sighed and gave a pained look to Nepeta. "I have to work on the project today! For history class! I really don't want to work on it, but I want to finish this early! You know I don't procrastinate!"

"Yeah! I know! Oh hey who's your par—" Nepeta began, before the loud noise of nyan cat, blasted through her phone. "Hello? Oh, Hi fefurri! Yeah! I'll meet you in front of the school right now!

"I'm guessing your partner was Feferi?"

"Yeah! I have to go too! I need to meet her in the front of the school, so I'll see you later, Purrezi! Bye!" Nepeta yelled to me, running down the hall to the front doors.

"Bye…" I replied, quietly. Shutting my locker door closed and walking slowly to the front of the school.

I whipped out my phone, and typed in Karkats phone number, putting my ear to the phone as it rang. Before I decided to hang up the phone, someone grabbed me by the waist, pulling me over to the side.

"Let go of me!" I yelled to the stranger. Once the stranger let go, I turned around, to see that it wasn't really a stranger after all. "Oh, it's you. Don't ever do that again!" I yelled at him, hitting his arm"

"Oww! That hurt! I'm so scared!" He replied, throwing his hands up and talking in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"You are so annoying! Anyway, I was going to call you because I wanted to meet you in the front of the school so we could go to my house to work on the project, so, are you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming! Let me just go and say goodbye to Nepeta!" He replied, walking off, down the hall slowly.

"Ok…" I mumbled, walking down the hall, to the main entrance.

When I arrived at the main entrance, I put my backpack and textbooks on the stairs, and sat next to them.

"Hey purrezi!" A voice called out from the sidewalk.

"Hi Nepe—" I started before realizing that Nepeta already left the school when I talked to Karkat.

I stood up, and ran up the stairs, into the school. Nepeta was left with her hand up in the air from waving "hi" and a very confused look on her face. I ran down the halls, pushing past every person, until I came to an empty area of the school. It was dark and gloomy in the hall I was in, and I carefully looked in each classroom.

"K-Karkat?" I said, the words barely coming out of my mouth.

My voice echoed through the hall. I began to wonder to myself, why this was so empty here, in this part of the school. It never made any sense, but the library was at the end of the hall, and there were only a few classrooms here, they were used for clubs, but those clubs got abandoned, maybe that's why people rarely walked through this hallway. Someone ran past me, their arms full of books that they most likely borrowed from the school library. He shoved past me as he ran down the hall, and I fell to the ground on my knees.

"Ow! Gog, watch where you're going!" I yelled to the kid, running down the hall. He seemed to have disappeared in the darkness of the hallway.

I began to rise from the ground, but I heard a noise coming from an empty classroom. I stood up, walking towards it, carefully pushing open the door. The door made a small creaking noise which made me retreat to the wall, waiting a few seconds to continue. There were small giggles and laughs, which made me roll my eyes, with my face screwed with disgust. Although, it wasn't long until my face was also flushed with anger. In the empty, eerie, and dark room, were two students. Except, the thing that didn't make the room eerie anymore was the fact that these two students were fooling around. I threw open the door, and stood there, my arms, stiff at my sides.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled to one of the students.

He nearly jumped at the sight of me, instantly pulling away from the girl in his arms. "Uh, hi Tez…" He began, scratching the back of his head.

"You know, this really doesn't seem like you're saying 'bye' to Nepeta!"

"Oh yeah… Um, just don't tell about this ok! I was just, uh, talking to her about some… homework? For math?"

"Yeah right!" I scoffed, going over to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room. The girl was left alone in there, shocked by the small scene we created there.

I continued down the hall, pulling him with me. I remained silent, mouth shut and my feet running through the hall. He dragged behind as I ran down the hall. Once we arrived to the main entrance, I released his arm, pushing past the large door.

"Tez, calm down." He said softly, breaking the silence.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?! I just had a front seat view of you cheating on my best friend! How can you expect me to be calm?!" I yelled to him, picking up my books, and slinging my backpack on.

"She was the first one to make the move! I…..I promise!"

I shoved my ear buds in my ears and held my books firmly in my arms. "Just shut up and follow me to my house so we can get that project over with!" I began as I walked down the sidewalk at a fast pace.

He struggled to catch up, but walked behind me at the same pace. We both continued in silence as we approached my house.

"You don't live that far from the school, do you?" He asked, breaking the silence, yet again.

I removed the headphones out from my ears, pausing the music. "Yeah, I like it though. It means that I don't have to take the bus." I replied, eyeing the driveway. My mothers car was just pulling out of the driveway, my younger sister in the back seat.

"Terezi, I have to take your younger sister to her art class, then take this package here to the post office, and then ill be at work. Oh and your sister will get a ride home! Bye! There is money on the counter if you need to buy anything to eat! Love you!" My mother said, pulling out of the driveway, I watched her car as she drove away, and continued, going in through the garage door, which she left open.

"Come on, Karkat. In through here." I said, gesturing towards the garage door. She seemed to be in a hurry, she didn't even question the fact that I had a boy here with me.

"Okay, coming." He replied, with a smile, walking into the garage.

I clicked a button that closed the garage door, and walked inside first, holding the door open, shutting it closed behind me. I walked over to where the front door was, dropping my backpack next to it, and went to the kitchen, opening the fridge wide.

"Want anything, Karkat? If not, you can always grab something from the fridge when you get hungry, ok?" I told Karkat, with a nice smile.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good." He replied, looking around my house.

"Alright, then lets head upstairs to the office, we can work on a PowerPoint presentation for the class there!" I said, grabbing some stuff from my backpack, walking upstairs, while he followed me. The wooden boards creaked under my feet.

As we walked, Karkat looked in almost every room. He seemed most amused by the bathroom on the second floor. The floor was tiled with marble, and the sink was a nice, well furnished wood, with a steel, bowl like sink on top. The showers had glass doors, and looked almost futuristic. I laughed at him as we reached the third floor.

"Ok, my room is here, if you need to go to the bathroom. Just go to the one in here in my room! Then office is next door to my room. My parents never used this office, so its technically mine, its my own little… space!" I giggled.

I opened my laptop, and turned it on, waiting for it to load.

"Karkat." I said as I took out my notes.

"Yeah Terezi?" He replied, setting his backpack down on the floor.

"Why do you do all that stuff? Why do you cheat on Nepeta? Nepeta is a really sensitive girl. I don't want you to hurt her."

"Ah, well Tez, I have a reputation to maintain. I don't think you'd really understand though.."

"You're right, I'd never understand. Just don't hurt Nepeta, Ok?

"A-alright.

"Now, we should begin this project. The place I choose was Russia! I mean. I thought it would be pretty interesting!"

He smiled and went next to me, as I sat in front of the computer. I opened up a blank PowerPoint and handed him my notes.

"Here, take a look at them! Oh, and tomorrow is Saturday, right? So we'll do half today, half tomorrow!"

"O-Okay! I'm fine with that!" he replied, stuttering a bit.

I began the PowerPoint, first working on the background and text, I always like to make a presentation look nice. I tried working fast, I just wanted to get this over with.

* * *

"Tez, I, uh, need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back!" I told Terezi in a shaky voice.

"Uh, Ok, remember, it's in my room, to the left. Don't take too long!" She replied, shooting me a sweet smile.

I opened the door to the office, closing it behind me, sliding down it. I only came here to try to seduce Terezi into liking me. Although, seems like it's failing. This little act of trying to be all sweet and nice was getting tiring! I have to pull my act together. My hands were all clammy and shaking back there. I honestly don't know why, it's never happened before. I sighed and stood up, making my way to the bathroom.

When I entered her room, It kind of looked like the one she used to have in her hive back in Alternia, although there were many changes. I smiled and entered into the bathroom, I washed my face off and stared at myself in the mirror, fixing my hair. You can do this, don't worry. Ugh! I can't seem to get these jitters to go away! Oh Well, it'll have to do.

I walked out of the bathroom and noticed something on a vanity she had across from the white bathroom door. I smiled to myself as I walked over and picked it up. These were her glasses. I took them with me as I walked out of her room, and into the office.

"Hey, Karkat! I've set up who's going to do what slide and also I wrote down so—" Terezi began, before I stopped her, putting my finger to her lips.

I turned her seat towards me, kneeled down, and placed her red glasses on her face. She sat there as she blinked her eyes a few times.

"W-w-where did you… Why did you get these?" She asked, about to take them off, but I moved her hand away from them.

"They remind me of how you were on Alternia. You changed, you know that." I replied, sitting with my legs crossed.

"Yeah, I guess I did, but I'm not the only one. Once we all came here, we all changed!"

"That is true, very true. Although, I miss the old you. The roleplaying you did…"

"I still do that!"

"The way you wore your red dragon cape, the way you acted… But you've changed so much… Anyway, I'll come back tomorrow. Give me the notes, I'll look them over tonight, ok?" I said, standing up, and grabbing my backpack.

"O-Okay, here you go. Don't lose them!" She said, handing the notes to me, smiling. "See you tomorrow!"

I said my final goodbye, and she came with me to walk out of the door. Once, before leaving, I gave her a little poke on the nose, she acted the way I thought she would. She swatted my hand away, and then closed the door behind her. I heard her put the lock and began to walk away.

Good work, Karkat. I guess. Although, I can't get these words that she told me as we walked to the door, out of my head.

Right when we reached the bottom of the stairs she told me, "You know, Karkat. If you want, we can be friends. But, Just friends, okay? Maybe if I get to know you better, I'll learn to forgive you for what you did. Anyway, for now, we're just friends, Okay?" She ended that, with that sweet smiled of hers at the end.

There was something about this girl. Something very strange about her.


	5. Interlude: Ending this story

**Homestuck High School 101**

* * *

_I'm so sorry that you guys think the plot is unclear! I've always had issues with the plot. All of my teachers like my stories but they tell me to focus more on the plot or make the plot a little bit clearer. I'll try to develop more on the plot as the story goes on. Now I think it was a mistake to make this story. I forgot that I'll get bad reviews. I have some mental issues and if I'm disappointing people in any way, make them mad, or sad. I will freak out, go crazy and feel bad about it for days! Another thing, it's annoying me that people are still saying it's really off character. I told everyone in the note in one of the last chapters that I wanted to do that because I like to change their personalities. Also, it was hard to make the story out of their current personalities! Sorry if that bothers you. Finally, I'm just 14 and going into 9__th__ grade, so I still have much to learn about writing stories and such. I'm thinking of getting rid of this story. If anyone is actually reading the notes at the beginning, then really, tell me in the reviews, or whatever. Should I delete the story? I really have no idea where I'm going with it! *sigh*_

_Yeah, I am definitally deleting this story, ok everyone? I have serious mental issues, and i've been getting help for them. Also, I forgot that i would get bad reviews. I honestly don't handle bad reviews well. I have really bad depression, and when someone says ssomething bad about or i get a bad comment/review. I go crazy, I'll sit on my bed for hours, thinking "what did i do for this to happen?" Then in the process i attempt suicide. I have already been to the hospital almost a billion time from suicide attempts, and cutting. They have restricted all use of social media for me, and i am restricting this one myself. So, goodbye everyone. Within a month, or less, this story will be wiped out for good. Goodbye and have a good day._


End file.
